The present invention relates to an injection device comprising a holder with a safety shield for a drug delivery device and more particularly, to a holder having a deployable safety shield that may be deployed to cover the end of a needle cannula after use to prevent exposure of the user to the contaminated needle and to reduce the risk of injury from accidental needle-stick.
The risks of accidental needle-stick injury following use of a drug delivery device, such as a hypodermic syringe, are well known. In fact, legislation has been enacted in the United States requiring that certain types of syringes include features intended to reduce or eliminate the possibility of accidental needle-stick. In addition to any Federally mandated requirements for such features, any device for use in connection with a syringe intended to address the risk of needle-stick injury should be simple to use and reliable so as to ensure that the device performs its intended function in every instance.
Many devices have been developed for shielding needles after use. Some of these devices are complex, and some require considerable manipulation by the user to position the shield about the needle to protect the user. In some cases, such manipulation may require the use of both hands of the user.
Some prior art devices having deployable shields for shielding needles may lack precise control for deploying the shield. As a result, the shield may deploy when such deployment is not intended. Such unintended deployment may have numerous disadvantages. For example, if the deployment occurs when the needle is inserted into the patient, then this may interfere with the dispensing of the medication contained in the syringe. In some prior art devices, unintended deployment may also occur during shipment of the device (assembled with or without a syringe) rendering the device unusable for an actual injection.